Total Drama: INTERVIEW
by HarvestMoonFlareon
Summary: A interview with the Total Drama Island cast, Chef Hatchet and Chris! will they kill each other at the campfire or not! TxG GxB DxC and other main pairings included, HEATHER BASHING!
1. Intro

_I do not own Total Drama Island. If I did, it would be a awesome anime, I would not be dong this at all and Heather would have been voted off instead of Trent. Here's my interview with the TDI cast!!_

Total Drama Interview: Intro

Fallen Angel: Hello Viewing world, various members of Organization XIII, stalkers of my WAY- to- sexy- for her- health Nobody, Hikari and ALL of the murderer wannabes of Heather! I am the interviewess extortionate, Fallen Angel. My sublime friend with terrible questions is Sleeping Lion.

Sleeping Lion: -is holding up a sign that states "Unfair to male Interviewer/DOWN with Justin!!" while Stamping around the campfire- Justin's a jerk, ain't gonna work!

Fallen Angel: alright then? As I was stating, next, as our female AMBU bodyguard/ Heather Basher, the foxy foxy HIKARI!!

Hikari: -reads " How to get a oblivious male Ipod/wolf guy to like you: for Nobodies."- Good Evening -waves while looking through the book.-

Fallen Angel: Thank you Hikar'! then finally is our newest addition to the interview group- RYXAN!!

Ryxan: -is doing the same thing as SL- Hello Ladies! the Ryxan is in the camp!!

Hikari: LOLS save it for the nightclubs Sonova, trust me.

Fallen Angel: Anyways, in this interview we shall have our first ever "more then one chapter" interview, Staring, the one. the ONLY. The ENTIRE cast of Total. Drama. Island!!

-insert opening trailer for TDI with a included scene with the interviewing cast-

Fallen Angel: welcome back! while you guys were gone for who knows what, Myself and SL have gathered the remaining contestants, Chris McClain and Chef Hatchet.

Chef: -is talking with Hikari about Security-

Heather: -is screaming from a cage that Hikari locked her in- Let me out! I'm the hottest and most liked girl on TDI!!

Fallen Angel: actually, Gwen is the hottest and most liked, said so in a poll taken.

Heather: -scoffs- Weird goth girl? your kidding right?

Hikari: nope she isn't, yet again, mostly everyone/everything is hotter and more liked then you, excluding Orochimaru -everyone present cheers and claps for Hikari-

Fallen Angel: Thank you Hikari! Anyway, now if you were to oh so kindly turn your attention to the Dock of Shame for just a few Minutes.

-a boat with all the contestants shows up-

Sleeping Lion: -is flurting with a revolted Gwen and doesn't suspect a thing-

Fallen Angel: please welcome Trenty, Court' and Bridgette!!

-Trent, Courtney and Bridgette exit the boat-

Ryxan: -s drooling at the sight of Courtney, while thinking dark thoughts-

Trent: Sup, nice to met you miss FA, saw that one interview with Itachi Uchiha, nice work!

Fallen Angel: thank you, I knew that was one of our finest interviews yet! by the way, Sleeping Lion is flirting with Gwen, whom wants no part of him.

Trent: -dashes to confront SL-

Courtney: Good evening Miss FA, do you know why you have a Neanderthal goggling at me like some sort of pervert. -goes to the campfire and Duncan-

Duncan: -nearly murders Ryxan for staring at Courtney-

Bridgette: Hay, its a pleasure to be interviewed by you -runs to the campfire-

Fallen Angel: Anyways, that was Trent, Courtney and Bridgette! Next off the Boat is Harold, Tyler the Cod-mister!!

-the three exit the boat like the last few-

Cody: Sup, I see the foxy ladies have already arrived.

Fallen Angel: don't kid yourself laddie, Hikari's trippin' for some guy in Hawaii and Gwen's all but property of Trent

Cody: -scowls at the mentioning of the Guitarist's name and walks to the campfire-

Harold: so we're not gonna be at that white dull castle where the rest of the interviews have taken place?

Fallen Angel: thats-

-a girlish scream is heard followed by the sound of a guitar colliding with a empty skull-

Fallen Angel: knowing by that pitch, that was Sleeping Lion while he and Trent are "arguing"

Harold: Awesome -walks to the campfire-

Fallen Angel: -cringes-

Tyler: Hi there! -nuggies FA-

Fallen Angel: I see your doing ok.

Tyler: you know it! -lets go and dashes to the campfire-

Fallen Angel: enthusiastic little sucker now isn't he? now anyhow, next is Eva, Katie, Sadie and Beth!!

-all four exit the boat-

Eva: -kicks FA in the Shins and dashes to the campfire, looking like she wants blood to be shed-

Fallen Angel: YEOW!! -is glomped out of mid air by Beth, Katie and Sadie-

Beth: oh my gosh, miss Fallen Angel, it's such an honer to met you! I've red every single one of your interveiws and I LOVE them!! Sleeping Lion is soo cool!!

Sadie: I know, Hikari's so totally badass and cool, no wonder almost every single guy I know ADORES her, right Katie?

Katie: I know, she totally puts "Sexy" back in "Sexyback" it's like the song was MADE for her!

Fallen Angel: is turning purple if you want to worship her, she's at the campfire. -is dropped as the three sprint to met Hikari- Finally I can fell my lungs!! Anyways, here's Justin, Ezekiel and Noah!!

Sleeping Lion: -shows up with multiple lacerations, bruises and bloody parts on him- Yo! FA! you have a meat hammer! I think Chef McNutcase's "food" just move- Justin exits the boat YOU!! -dives on to Justin while pulling out a Pocketknife and starts mauling the teen hunk, unknowingly knocking both Ezekiel and Noah into the Shark infested waters-

Fallen Angel: Well, look at the time, it's time for a commercial break! We'll be back after a few minor words from our various sponsors! -the video camera turns off-

_I hope you liked it!! if you want a any question to be asked, just PM me here on or at DevaintART (my name there is Larxion-Fan-Neko) where I have also published this._

_Hikari belongs to me and so does Fallen Angel_

_Ryxan and Sleeping Lion belongs to my good friend/ Sleeping Lion himself_


	2. Hogtied Eva, Bitchy Heather and more

_If I owned TDI, Heather would have been voted off instead of Trent and she would have been eaten by man-eating sharks, but I don't so this will have to do_

Fallen Angel: Welcome back! While you were away for who know what we had to chain Sleeping Lion up to prevent him from killing Justin -the camera swings to show a heavily bandaged, yet very handsome Justin- and we had to drag both Noah and Ezekiel out of the shark infested waters to prevent a lawsuit. -the camera swings again to show a wet and wounded Noah and Ezekiel shaking like leaves with a Drenched and shaking Hikari near the campfire-

Ezekiel: I never knew a girl could be a good swimmer -stares at Hikari- or even cute for that matter too, Eh.

Hikari: -curses under her breath in semi-Japanese while glaring at SL-

Fallen Angel: Anyway, In front of you is the entire cast of TDI on they're respective teams -shows the cast-

Sleeping Lion: -is glaring knifes at Trent, who has one arm around Gwen- Can we just get this show started, Before I murder Trent for "reasons" would be nice.

* * *

Private confessionals

Trent: Sleeping Lion is starting to annoy me really quick, and if he flirts with Gwen one more time. -drags his finger across his throat slowly and menacingly-

Gwen: Will that Kid just leave me alone! he's worse then Cody! Besides,  
I'm not really that good looking anyways.

* * *

Fallen Angel: Easy Sleeping Lion, anyways, you wanna take the first question?

Sleeping Lion: Sure, this bad boy is for Eva, so Eva, is it true that your lead out of EVERY single place in a Canadian straitjacket?

Eva: -dives up to murder SL- You wanna die Shrimp! -grabs SL by the throat-

Hikari: -dives on to Eva with a rope and in 15 seconds hog ties Eva-

Eva: Get this thing off me!!

-everyone claps for Hikari's quick thinking-

Fallen Angel: Thank you Hikar'!! Anyway, this next Question is for Heather, so miss bitch-- I mean "Queen bee", Why are you such a bitch to poor Gwen, I mean, you read her diary to the entire **WORLD **, you've been nothing short of fucking sadistic to her, you did something with her harness so her skirt was ripped off AND most damning of all. You go her Main music man voted off after making it seem like he like YOU of all people, breaking both of they're hearts in the possess. Why all the  
hostility towards Gwen?

Heather: Well, She's like totally Gothic and she's still got a hot boyfriend! hows that  
fair, she's a total gothic loser! I totally deserve Trent for a boyfriend. - looks totally smug-

Hikari: you EVIL little siren.

Heather: Shut it weird Fox slut! -is glared at by almost everyone-

Sleeping Lion: Anyways, NEXT QUESTION!! This bad boy is for DJ, so DJ, why the heck do you carry around a WILD Rabbit, doesn't that little fucker have Ticks, Fleas or rabies?

DJ: Well, Bunny is pretty much clean for the most part, once in a while I find a tick on him but, as I said before, he's clean.

Fallen Angel: thank you DJ! This next bad boy is for Trent! Well, the first of two is to him. So Trent my boy, The first of the two questions is, What in the WORLD do you find soo appealing in Miss. Gweny over here and two, HOW will your parents react to having "some Gothic girl" for a lover?

Trent: Well, As I've preached on the episode I got voted off. Gwen is the Smartest, level-headed, independent, Compassionate and caring girl I've ever met, that coupled with the fact she's the only pretty girl I want. She rocks my UNIVERSE!!  
As for the Second Question, My mother wouldn't mind much, if at all. however with my father, being the controlling bastard he is, that would be a different story all together. Not that I would care anyways. -pulls Gwen into a passionate kiss-

* * *

Private confessionals

Sleeping Lion: This mean WAR! -puts on a military helmet-

* * *

Fallen Angel: Thank you Trent! The fans will love this "heartwarming, trust building moment" as Chris would say, did I forget to mention your the TV show's most popular couple.

Sleeping Lion: -growls like a wild Lion- NEXT QUESTION!! this sucker's for Cody. So Cody, What the fuck possessed you to even THINK that Gwen would WANT to date you! I mean, she literally CHUCKED your sorry ass out a cabin, called you a freak several times AND twice Smashed a very hard wooden ore into your balls, what were you THINKING!

Cody: Well, I sorta thought I would have a chance with her -scratches the back of his head- is there anything wrong with that?

Fallen Angel: Oh heck no Cody, that was very nicely done! well, folks, owing the face that it's almost time for a Commercial break, this is gonna be the last Question for now and it goes to Bridgette! So Bridgette, How many guys do you have swooning over you a year roughly?

Bridgette: well, thats hard to say but if I had to say, I have roughly around Eight to twelve guys crushing on me a year, maybe more, maybe less.

Fallen Angel: Thank you Bridgette! Well Folks, it's time for a word from our Sponsors! I'm Fallen Angel and my Friend who's at war is Sleeping Lion. This is TDI: INTERVIEW!! -camera turns off-

_This is possibly one of my finest pieces of work I've ever done! I loved how this turned out!_

_If you wanna send me any questions you wants to be asked, JUST PM me! I don't bite!! (much)_


	3. Over protective father on the loose

_Here is the third chapter of the Total Drama Interview, I do not own Total Drama Island, Foamy, or anything else mentioned except Hikari Fallen Angel, and Count Spine-Cruncher (Ryxan and Sleeping Lion belong to Sleeping Lion)_

Total Drama Island/Interview! Chapter 2

Fallen Angel: Hellu Folks! Welcome back to the most hip and happening interview in Canada!! I'm Fallen Angel, my good friend with the bruse about the size of Russia from a guitar is Sleeping Lion. Our "Foxy" Securedy/ Heather Basher is Hikari, and Finally, the Guy who's gonna get his ass handed to him is Ryxan!

Ryxan: -is hiding from Duncan-

Fallen Angel: to continue where I left off, I'll ask the first question to....Gweny!! so Gwen, is it true that your father, is infact, the famous Transylvanian wrestler "Count Spine-Cruncher"?

Gwen: Unfortunately, yes, he is my dad.

Sleeping Lion: Thank you Hottie!!! -is glared at by Trent-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confession Can~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trent: I'm about to kill him!!! -gives a menacing glare while creaking his knuckles-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleeping Lion: This next bad boy goes to, well speak of the devil, Duncan!! So Dunk', what in the fuck do you see in that goody to shoes, loose pussied ho, Courtney.

Duncan: -grabs Sleeping Lion by the Collar- can you repeat that, I didn't hear you.

Fallen Angel: He means "why do you date Courtney"?

Duncan: Oh -drops Sleeping Lion on his head- well, I won't answer that.

Fallen Angel: Mark my words Duncan, I'll get an answer out of you by weeks end!!! the next question goes to... Chef McAWESOME, so Chef, did you ever find out about Trent Stealing those muffins

Chef: -scoffs- I already knew about that, the only reason I didn't kill him over that was because I didn't want to....This doesn't mean I'm going soft, you got that Squirt!!!

Sleeping Lion: Mam yes mam!! Thank you very much!! The next question is for Harold!! so Napoleon Dynamite- I mean Harold, you DO know that, like, all of your letters to Leshawna are ALL over the net.

Harold: WHAT!?! The Idiots, Gosh! -his shoe catches on fire- umm, like what smells like chicken??

Hikari: Your foot making contact with a hot flame

Ryxan: -laughs-

-Harold goes off screaming-

Fallen Angel: -laughs for a minute or two- now THATS Rich, this next question goes to... Trent, so Trenty, you know that your future father in-law, Known to the world as "Count Spine-Cruncher" Is going to murder you with a shovel?

Trent: -turns around and turns sheet-white as he spots the Over protective father hovering over him with a shovel- aww fuck

Count Spine-Cruncher: I'LL KEEL YOU BOY!! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY LITTLE GWENDALIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ALIVE!!!

-The RCMP come and drag him away-

Count Spine-Cruncher: MARK MY WORDS BOY!! I'LL KEEL YOU!!!

Sleeping Lion: aww man, I wanted my revenge with a shovel! Anyway, this next Question goes to...Gwen, so hottie *goes down on one knee* Will you marry me!!

Trent: -gags one his own saliva-

Hikari: -goes pink from dying-

Ryxan: -grabs a tuxedo-

Gwen:... No

Sleeping Lion: -pulls out a billion dollars- NOW will you?

Gwen: Still, NO!! Didn't I tell you ONCE already!!

Sleeping Lion: Damn it!!

Fallen Angel: smooth one, anyways, this next question is for Owen, so king of Canadian cheese. is it true that- -Sleeping Lion buts in-

Sleeping Lion: you're a farting man whore??

Owen: I have one thing to say about that... *farts*

Fallen Angel: *pulls out a gas mask* Much better

-Ryxan turns blue and faints while Hikari dives into the water-

Fallen Angel: *gets a call*... Ok, Call ya back, I love you too, bye. *turns off the phone* Well guys, It's time for a word from out sponsors, so grab some soda and chips while various commercials play, seeya later, The interviewers DEMAND it!

Foamy: -appears from a tree- that damn bitch stole my fucking LINE!! She shall face my wrath!!

-the camera turns off-

_I thought it would have been cute to throw Foamy in at the last second if you wish to note me to give me a question to use, just do so and I'll see if I can add it._


End file.
